More Than Animosity
by starrybear
Summary: Is it the unfairest of fate that brings two destined enemies together or just bad luck?
1. Prologue

**((Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. But doesn't everyone wish they did?))**

_We hated each other at first sight... _

and then, I don't know what happened. It just did. 

If only I could change my feelings, I would in a heartbeat. 

Why am I so stupid to fall in love? 

Fall in love... 

with the last person in the world 

I would have chosen. 

  


**More than Animosity**

  
  
  
When I was just a school girl, I used to be totally in love with Shakespeare. Reading his lines over and over, memorizing them, that was me. My absolute favorite was Romeo and Juliet, one of his best known works. Every time I read it, it touched my heart. So much that I wished one day, I could have someone who loved me that much in my life. 

I never thought my wish would come true... 

Not in that way. It was modern day Romeo and Juliet, except I didn't die. Nor did my Romeo. The plot was gone wrong. Gone insanely wrong. 

My father was the CEO of a major computer company. Our logo was known world wide, as the best computers for less. We were the lead for several years until one of our biggest rivals screwed us over. Devestated by our loss for the lead, my power hungry father declared war on them. 

Funny really, how 2 computer companies could declare war on each other. I, on the other hand, didn't care at all. Not even the tiniest bit. I was consumed in reading my trashy romance novels to put any interest in petty fights like that. 

Well, that was until I met Syaoran Li, the most rudest human alive. I met him in a computer convention while my father and his mother were continuously glaring at each other from over the table top. 

Totally oblivious to their silent bickering, I sat in utter quiet, reading a book. Then, I heard him laughing with his friends by the door. I didn't know who he was, and i didn't care. Then, he shouted, "That old Kinomoto fool, thinking he could round up people by coming here. Bet he'd fall over in his death bed by tommorrow. Can't realize when he's bankrupt!" 

My fuming eyes looked up from my book. "My father is the strongest and most wonderful person in the world!" I yelled, enraged. "He was holding up our company beautifully until Li company's underhanded methods cheated us!" 

"Our underhanded methods? Didn't you know YOUR father planted spies to get the plans for our new product?" 

"He did not!" I said, eyes tearing slightly. How dare he say something so mean to my father when he didn't even know him! 

One of his friends smiled slyly from the side. "It's a wonder how old gramps didn't screw over sooner." 

That was the last straw. My fist was knotted and I was going to whoop those suckers until they screamed in pain. I jumped up, reading to kill them when one of the officials grabbed me. 

"Young lady, what are you trying to do? Sit down this instant!" 

My eyes never left those creeps. "I cannot. They insulted my father and they deserve punishment." 

Syaoran Li and his friends scoffed at me. "Little girl, do what he says." 

Everyones' eyes turned to me. Embarressed, I sat back down, still steaming with fury. I would get them back for this. 

That was my first encounter with Syaoran Li, the son of our rival company's CEO. It was pretty mean on my part to say such things, but at that time, I thought his actions justified mine. I was determined to pay back every last thing he ever said about my father. Syaoran Li would pay dearly. 

--- 

"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura Kinomoto yelled, running over to her best friend, grabbing her hands. "I haven't seen you in forever!!!" 

"The Hawaiian islands were so beautiful!" She smiled, holding up a flowered necklace. 

Sakura held it in her hands. "It's so beautiful..." she breathed. 

"It's yours! Along with your new outfit to match it!!" Tomoyo said, excited. "I'll show you, and you can try it on!!!!!" She roamed her travel bag. 

Sakura sweatdropped. "You'll never change Tomoyo." 

"Ho ho ho!!!" she said, holding up a flowered outfit. "Try it on!" 

--- 

Syaoran Li lounged in his chair, his feet resting on his furnished desk. His relentless eyes flamed, thinking of ways to get back at Sakura Kinomoto for that minor embarressment from the convention. Stupid Kinomoto costed them endless amounts of money. Now that their efforts made it to the top, Kinomoto was using drastic measures to drag them to the bottom. Well, they will not be fooled. 

He would start with Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter and work up from there. She will never be able to show her face around after his unfailing plan. 

--- 

Author's notes: Syaoran has a plan! Wonder what it is? So do I! ^-^ Reviews are welcome! Remember, this is S+S!!! 


	2. Syaoran's Comeback

Wow, thanks for the reviews. I wasn't sure I'd get any since this is my first. Thank you ccs junkie for giving me that media idea. You'll see, I used it here. ((maybe not well =( but it was a great idea anyhow.)) If anyone else has anything clicking, don't hesitate to tell me. It helps a lot. 

**((Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.))**

_I just want to cry because of that Syaoran Li. He's totally determined to ruin my life. I was so happy to be oblivious. Now, I'm dragged head first into a fued that I tried so hard to stay out of. Today's humiliation will not go without retribution. I swear, Syaoran Li will pay!_

**More Than Animosity**

  
  
  
Leran Li, the founder and creator of Li Systems (computer company name) flipped nonchalantly through the designs for their newest project. It had been in the making for nearly 3 years, gathering quite a lot of hope and expectancy along the way. She was sure this new prototype would give way to a whole new generation of computers. At least nothing that scheming Kinomoto could ever compare to do. 

There was also a matter of keeping it a secret from the media. Her company had been sure to keep this new developement a tight secret until the day of the production. Her son had carelessly flaunted this idea to the convention last night. Thank god no-one had been carefully evaluating his words. She would have a talk with him about being more careful. Especially when the presentation date was so close! 

Just then, Syaoran Li happened to walk into his mother's office. "Is it true Kinomoto is expanding his company to China?" he asked, urgently. 

"Let them," His mother smirked confidently. "We have our proto-type." 

"What.. what if something goes wrong? We must ensure our safe position. You don't know what a big deal this is for the media. The media will go all out for their expansion." 

Leran rubbed her bottom lip, still smiling and eyes shinning. "Kinomoto's expansion will not compare to our new generation of computers. It is good you've been thinking on this, but thinking too much is bad also." 

"Still," he said, persistant, "It would be a great help if the media was on our side. More commercials and more advertisement would be good, wouldn't it?" 

"Fine, do you what you must, Syaoran. But remember, NOTHING about the designs till after the presentation. You slipped yesterday night." 

"Sakura Kinomoto..." He growled in memory. "She makes me irritated. I'm going to have a lot of fun rubbing some dirt on her prissy face!" 

--- 

"Hmmphhh." Sakura Kinomoto said with distaste as she gazed at the front page of the newspaper. Syaoran Li's gloating face contaminated the whole page. Why couldn't he just stay out of her life? 

She flung it to the side, apting for her romance novel. It was by a long shot better than staring at stupid Li's face. Then, as suddenly as it went, inspiration sprang from her mind. She smiled almost devilishly, staring at the cover of her book. If her idea worked, Syaoran Li would be totally ruined. Emotionally of course. 

Sakura bit her lower lip, deflating again. If she decided to go with her idea, there had to be no flaws. It would be hard, hard work and... desperately evil. She wasn't like that. Even though Syaoran said things totally uncalled for, she wasn't going to push it. Well, not yet anyway. 

To clear her head, she grabbed the remote control from the table turning to the afternoon news. 

"Good afternoon New York! Our news first starts with the computer company wars. Kinomoto Computers Incorporated is expanding to China on hopes to gather more income. Ever since their rival company, Li Systems toppled them on the charts, Kinomoto Computers have been salvaging their losses. Now, as confident as ever, they are making a comeback. Li Systems haven't been planning much after last month's win over KCI (Kinomoto Computers Incorporated)." reported the anchor. "Now, we have Syaoran Li, head executive and spokesperson of Li Systems on live in front of Li Systems headquarters." 

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Him again!" she mumbled, slightly interested, even though annoyed. 

He smiled over the microphone he held in his hands, looking directly into Sakura's eyes as if talking to her. "Yesterday, Li Systems and Kinomoto Computers Incoporated met in a secluded place, outside of New York City. Both companies agreed on a confidential contract." 

"I heard that daughter of the CEO of KCI, Sakura Kinomoto was there too." inquired the anchor. 

"Yes, she was. But she is obviously a novice in her father's business, more interested in romance novels than anything else." 

The anchor involuntarily laughed. "I guess she is just a starry-eyed teenager, not really helpful to her father's business." 

At that, Sakura Kinomoto's nerves raged, glaring at both anchor and Li with hatred. How could they say such things on the news! How dare he say such things about her! 

"Syaoran Li, you don't know who you're messing with..." Sakura whispered dangerously, jade eyes flashing angrilly. 

--- 

Laughing from his office window was the ruthless son of Leran Li. Another brilliant manuver was managed and he was betting Sakura Kinomoto was having a temper tantrum where ever she was. 

He let out another roar of laughter out into the afternoon sky of his 10 story office. It was funny dreaming about poor daughter of Kinomoto ranting around somewhere. He was betting that stupid fool of a girl was heading toward his house right now, demanding that he take it back. 

Her long auburn hair put into two uneven pigtails like last time and her clear jade eyes would be raging with fury. To think that a girl like that was the daughter of a wealthy CEO. 

If she was just some nobody from the street, he wouldn't be so interested in making her look stupid, which she was, but she was, afterall, Kinomoto's daughter. 

"Mr. Li, a woman is here to see you. She is sort of impatient.." said his secretary on the intercom. 

Syaoran smirked. He had been expecting Sakura's visit, just not so soon. "Send her in!" 

The door opened, revealing a woman. With a slightly disappointed look, he noted that it wasn't Sakura but a woman with long black pigtails. She smiled, crossing her arms at the doorway. 

"Syaoran, don't you remember me?" she said, whining a little. 

"Remember you? Noo... ohhh, Mei.. Meiling!" he stuttered. He had definitely not been expecting this turn around. He cleared his mind, recovering from his surprise. "You're back so soon." he said, quickly but grimly. 

"I know. It was getting kind of boring in New Zealand. I mean, it was pretty nice at first, but its so quiet! I think I missed the city." 

"Well.. that's good for you." Then, "I.. I just have some work to do. I'll see you later tonight, alright?" 

"Getting rid of me now, aren't you Syaoran Li!" 

"Yes. Meiling, I have a lot of work to do. I don't have any time to chat." 

"FINE!" she grumped, stomping out of his office and slaming the door. 

He sighed. That just ruined the afterglow of his media victory to Sakura Kinomoto. Annoying cousin Meiling was back to haunt him again. He loved her as a cousin, just not her habit to drop in and annoy him especially when he was in the toughest spots. He was also hoping maybe Sakura stopped by his office and raged at him. He looked at his watch. 

6:30 pm. She wasn' t going to come, was she? "Well, if she isn't, I'd better grab something to eat," he thought, grabbing his leather jacket and wallet before shutting his office door. 

"Stac, I'm going for an early dinner. I'll be here tommorrow morning. Prepare the papers for tommorrow!" He said hurriedly. To be truthful, it was a relief getting out of his stuffy office. 

"Yes sir." said his secretary. Her desk was scattered in papers and she looked very distorted. 

"Well, on the second thought, why don't you go home Stacy? You look quite tired yourself. Prepare them tommorrow." 

She smiled gratefully to her employer. "Thank you sir. Thank you very much!" 

--- 

Author's Notes: Syaoran throughly dissed her on TV, didn't he? But.. he does want to see her again. ^_^ What's Sakura's plan? Either you've already guessed, or.. you'll find out NEXT! Reviews are embraced!!!!! 


End file.
